Letting Go - A Dramione Story
by codingismylife
Summary: A short Dramione oneshot about the pain of letting go of someone when you know, deep down in your heart, that you still love them.


_Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, and I would really appreciate a review. Also, I would like to apologize for any inaccuracies. Enjoy! Thanks!_

 **Hermione Granger POV**

That night I danced with only two people: the man I had married and the man I wished I had married.

It was my wedding night. I was wearing an elegant white dress and everything was just like a fairytale. Instead of excitement, I felt dream, fear even. I just couldn't seem to get over the fact that I was to be married to Ron Weasley, when my heart really belonged to someone else.

 **Hogwarts Year 1 - 3rd Person**

Hermione sat crying on the steps near the back of the castle. Being as smart as she was, she had perfectly plan out where she could sit and cry her heart out without being noticed.

Why, you may ask had she been crying? Well, Ron had been talking badly about her, and to be quite frank it was crushing. When she was younger at muggle school, she ha been bullied relentlessly for being a know-it-all. She would be shoved into lockers and would often cry herself to sleep. She had thought maybe it would be different at Hogwarts. Why, oh why, had she thought that things would be any different?

Suddenly, she heard a branch snap behind her. Glancing up anxiously, she saw none other than the king of bullies, Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" She said.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyebrows wrinkled in concern.

"Obviously not. Just go away."

"But I - "

"Just leave" I don't need your stupid, pretentious self here to make my day worse than it is." She said, her face flushed with anger. "Please, just go!"

"I only wanted to comfort you."

"That's a likely story." Hermione scoffed and turned away from him.

"Please, just hear me out for one second. I only wanted to comfort you."

"You don't get it, I -"

"No, Hermione, listen!" Exclaimed Draco. "I only call you those horrible names because it makes me more popular and helps me to fit in. Honestly, calling muggle-borns awful names is what's expected of a Slytherin like me."

"Why do you care about popularity?" Hermione asked, regretting it immediately.

Draco sighed. "Other children used to always bully me when I would refuse to call the new-muggle born on our street a muddled, they would tease me and call me "soft" and the nickname of "mudboy" soon followed me around. Obviously this didn't make matters with my father any better."

"Well then, Malfoy," Said Hermioone. "I suppose I was wrong about you after all."

"Why were you crying?" Asked Draco.

"Ron called me a know-it-all." Said Hermione, trying to stifle her tears.

"Hermione. Listen to me." Draco took her hand and looked into her eyes. "You are a know-it-all." Hermione turned away. "But that's not something to be ashamed of. Hermione, You're so smart and you shouldn't let some great annoying oaf otherwise known as Ron put you down."

Hermione nodded and wiped away her tears, grateful for what Draco had said.

After that, Draco and Hermione continued to meet, but always in secret in fear of comments about a Slytherin like Draco being friends with a muggleborn Gryffindor like Hermione. They soon became the best of friends, and they were always there for each other to confide in.

But soon, that friendship started to become… more than friendship.

 **Hogwarts 3rd Year**

"I am so sorry for punching you." Said Hermione, handing Draco a handkerchief for his bloody nose.

"You do pack quite a punch, though." Said Draco with a smirk.

"Oh stop it." She said, batting him playfully on the arm.

"But seriously, what happened to Buckbeak is awful. And can't believe how horrible my father is, sometimes." Draco said with a sigh.

Hermione stood up. "Well, I have to go and save Buckbeak."

"With the time turner?" Asked Draco.

"Yep."

Hermione started to turn but faster than she knew it, Draco had grabbed her hand and suddenly was pressing his lips to hers.

A million thoughts raced through her head. She didn't know whether to punch him again or kiss him back. At first she tried to kiss him back, but it just felt so… wrong. She wanted him, but she knew that Draco and her could never be together, no matter how hard they tried. Unsure, Hermione pulled back and ran as fast as she could in the other direction.

Draco and Hermione didn't see each other much in year 4, mostly because Hermione was head over heels in love with Victor Krum, but still conflicted about Weasely and Draco knew if he came into the picture he'd probably just mess things up.

But seeing her walk down the stairs before the Yule Ball, he couldn't help but remember how his odds with such a beautiful girl were low, and he doubted that she would ever love him.

 **Hogwarts 5th Year**

"Draco? Thank God, I've been looking for you everywhere." Said Hermione, enveloping Draco in a hug.

"I have good news. I've given the inquisitorial squad fake clues and they haven't the faintest idea where Dumbledore's army is having its meetings."

"Thank you so much. We really couldn't survive without your help." Said Hermione.

"Anyways, I don't have much time, but I have to tell you something. Something important." He said, glancing around nervously.

"Yes?"

"Hermione, I know you fancy Ron, but I love you. With my whole heart. I've never have felt the same about anyone else but you, and I always have and always will love you."

"Draco I -"

"It's alright if you don't love me, I was a fool to even think you would - "

"With that, Hermione pressed her lips to his. She kissed him with all the passion she had in her. And he kissed her back. And in that moment, she knew she never would quite love anyone the same way she had loved Draco.

This time Draco pulled away. Smiling a sad smile, one so sad it broke Hermione's heart, Draco said "Well, we never were meant to be, were we?" And with that he turned and walked into the night.

"I'll miss you, Draco…" Hermione whispered to no one. Blinking back her tears, she turned and walked in the other direction. Away from him.

They never really saw much of each other after that. Hermione and Draco both went their separate ways, never quite over each other, never quite willing to admit their hearts belonged to someone else.

 **Hermione POV Wedding**

" I guess this is it, huh?"

I turned around, startled to see none other than Draco. I tensed.

"What?" I said, looking around anxiously.

"I guess this is… the end of us."

"I suppose so." I said my eyes tearing up. I quickly glanced in the other direction carefully not to let my emotion be visible to him.

With a sigh, Draco half said, half cried "I still love you."

And with that Draco left, never to see Hermione again."

 _The End_


End file.
